superheronationfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacked(Veni Vidi Vici/I Came, I Saw, I Conquered)
This is the sixth chapter to Katrina Cahill's Veni Vidi Vici Chapter 6 They popped up out of nowhere on the Virga Manor's sidewalk. JoAnne shifted her pack's weight, nervous, and they started walking up the hill towards the Virga Manor. "Yo, Greg." She said nervously. "What?" He asked. "We have no birth certificates. Sooner or later, we'll need an alias." She said. He huffed. "Maybe you'r right. So. . .I'm gonna be Greg Lyca?" He suggested. "Could work. What about me?" She asked. "Beats me. Anne?" She flushed, annoyed. "Call me that, I scream bloody murder." She said warned. "Fine, fine, fine. Sheesh, you sure are picky." Greg said. "How about Jo?" "Jo as in for. . .Johanna?" Greg shook his head. "I heard your father was FBI wanted. If they find out you're Johanna, as in his daughter, they'd send you to jail, which leads you to go back to Vee's command-" "Fine. So Jo. . .Josephine?" She suggested. He nodded. "Josephine Via?" He looked grim. "I just said what would happen if they find out you're his daughter you'd be back to Vee. How about. . .Josephine Craig?" JoAnne thought for a second, and nodded. "Hey, Greg. What did you say? About my father being FBI's wanted. And if they find out about me being his daughter. . .?" "Oh that? I heard that you already had a birth certificate before you were recruited after your father traded you. After a while, the government declared you and your parents must have died in a hiking trip, since you and your parents were last heard from a chalet in the Swiss Alps, you could have been mauled by something." He explained. "But they say your father came back 9 years ago, got jailed for life in a prison somewhere at New York. He said you were the last one alive after a mauling, just hiding. Many thinks you've been doing crimes. Which is true." "I did it because of Vee!" She protested. She was right. Back before, the Spy Squad had to do some crimes for Vee. He said it was because the Squad was getting broke after these specific banks stole from them. In the end, it was JoAnne and Claire who'd kill most of them. Problem was, JoAnne's face was always in the security cameras in the robbed banks. She softened a bit. "Is he still alive? My Dad?" He shrugged. "Who knows? They say he's dead, some denies it. They say in the prison he got jailed for eternity for, can't remember if he's still alive. No one knows his name. They say he's in the shadows so much, not even his cellmate remembers he's there at all. But no one cares anymore. They're only after you." ______________________________________________________________________________________ They walked up the long sidewalk that leads up to the Virga Manor, where the leader lives. "Hey Jo," Greg asked, "How come we're going here?" "Simple," She replied, "This was where we last saw our leader. Maybe if we could get a sample of the last thing her assailant touched, we might lead back to its company, who bought it, simple as that." He covered his eyes with his right hand. "How do you think we can find a clue?" "Easy, the van left with a loud shriek. Maybe if there was enough friction, tire tracks could be laying down there. And if we test the tracks of all kinds of vans available only in America, we can look at their branch near here, or somplace else, ask the list of their clients, look in their backgrounds, see which one is the creepiest-" "Woah, woah, woah, how could we do all that?" He demanded. "Let me finish first." She hissed. "Anyways, after looking at the different backgrounds, we could track down all the ones nearest to our location, or maybe the Virga Manor, we interrogate them next, eventually we'll find out where the leader's being hidden." "Only problem is-" He began. "Is what?" She demanded. "Get past us and we'll discuss business matters." A male voice said out of nowhere. ______________________________________________________________________________________ JoAnne stopped abruptly at the big burly voice she heard. As she looked up after staring at her feet, she saw at least 4 men and 1 woman, all what seems like to be in their early 20s. One boy and girl both had identical eyes, diabolical grins, heck, even their stances were the same. One of the men had the African-American look, with jade eyes, instead of brown or black, or whatever. The last one had the regular caucasian-kind of skin with blonde hair, his eyes were black. All four of them had diabolical grins. END OF CHAPTER SIX